


Happy New Year

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HanMei, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Reflection on Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo and Mei celebrate the new year with resolutions and determination.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Hanzo and Mei were sitting outside of the Watchpoint, cuddling, enjoying each other’s warmth. The night skies were clear as the daytime skies, and the stars illuminated their view.

“Oi!” A voice called out to them. “The countdown’s starting! You sure you don’t wanna see the ball drop, loves?” Lena Oxton walked outside to find Hanzo and Mei.

“We’re okay, Lena!” Mei called out.

“Alright, whatever! I’ll let you do your making out in private.” Lena said and blinked back to the party in Winston’s lab.

Mei giggled and looked up at Hanzo, who was meditating. “Hanzo?”

Hanzo opened his left eye to look at her. “Hm?”

“What are your New Years resolutions? Mine is to better control my temper. You’ve never seen me angry, have you?”

Hanzo opened his right eye and looked up at the stars, giving some thought to this. “Indeed I haven’t, Mei.” He said. “Well, perhaps for my new years resolutions I could improve on my behavior and be a better boyfriend to you.”

Mei giggled again and grabbed his jaw to make him look at her. “Hanzo, my darling, you’ve changed so much these past 6 months. You’ve begun to forgive yourself, and you’re happy. It’s always good to see you smile. It makes me love you even more.” She said sweetly, blushing in the process.

“I feel like I have been underestimating you too much, my beautiful Mei. Every time I think you cannot possibly do something, you successfully do and I feel ashamed for doubting you.” Hanzo said, stroking Mei’s hair. He was clearly looking at the bad side, and Mei could understand.

“60!” The party inside Winston’s lab was watching the ball drop.

When they first met, Hanzo thought of her as a liability. He thought she could not take care of herself well, and often called too soft and naive by him. It was when she saved him multiple times during a mission and called out on his grumpiness and attitude and made it clear that she can take care of herself without him that he really, really underestimated her.

“45!”

She smiled at him, making him blush. “It’s only because you’ve been alone for many years, you must be so used to doing everything yourself, you think of others often as liabilities. I can understand that, my darling. But you’re not alone anymore. You’re with me now, you’re reunited with your brother, and everyone in Overwatch cares about you. You don’t have to do everything alone anymore. And it’s not a weakness to rely on others for help. You can’t do everything alone. Even the strongest heroes need friends to rely on.” She cuddled closer to him.

“30!”

Hanzo grunted. “There I go underestimating you again, Mei. You never cease to make me love you even more through me doubting you… and I am no hero. I am someone who is just—“ Mei grabbed his jaw again and squeezed it. She gave him a serious look.  
“You are to me, my darling.” Mei’s serious look quickly turned back into a sweet smile.

“15!”  


Hanzo moved her hand from his jaw and hugged her, moved greatly from her words. “Thank you, Mei. For loving such a stubborn fool like me. I hope to continue to be your hero, as you are to me.” He said.

“10!”

She said nothing and blushed, embracing his love and returning him her love.

“9!”

Hanzo moved back his head to face Mei. He smiled.

“8!”

Her blush became more red. She smiled back.

“7!”

The two began to inch towards each other’s faces.  


“6!”  


“Mei…”  


“5!”  


“Hanzo…”  


“4!”  


“I love you, my beautiful.”  


“3!”  


“I love you too, my darling.”  


“2!”  


Their lips gently touched each other’s.  


“1!”  


“Happy new year.” They both said to each other.  


“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The party inside Winston’s lab roared out.  


And Hanzo and Mei kissed with compassion. The sounds and lights of nearby fireworks gave their background view more beauty. Their kiss lasted for a minute. When they parted, they smiled at each other again, and cuddled together to watch the nearby fireworks.  


A new year had dawned on Hanzo Shimada. He was going to change for the better of his future. He will put the ghosts of his past to a definitive rest. And he knows he won’t be alone.  


A new year had also dawned on Mei-Ling Zhou. Her determination and courage to fight for the safety of the world she loves only grew greater. And she knows she won’t be alone.


End file.
